Collection of Hedgehog Drabbles
by WilsonsBeard
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles that will probably accumulate over time. Cebtered around the relationship of SonAmy. Mainly romantic, but some are platonic.
1. Falling

Falling.

That's what it was. As the wind swept past her body, caressing it in a gentle embrace. Gentle... Gentle... Every second, the ground got closer and closer, yet she did not scream. She did not make any sound to alert the world of her impending doom. What was the point anyways?

Closer... Closer the ground came to receiving her body with a bloodcurdling crack. And though she had not thrown herself into this situation on purpose... This situation that was not to be taken lightly... She accepted it.

She accepted it until her back came into contact with something...

Something that wasn't the ground...

Something warm...

Him...

His arms...

Then she accepted something else.

As she rolled herself over in his grasp, digging her face into his shoulder and chest. Wrapping her arms around his neck... Letting her tears stain his body... But yet...

She still made no sound...


	2. Killing Time

_It would be relentlessly murdered. You and I could kill it together. And it would only make it all the better... All the sweeter. You and I... We could just kill time together. We could... Can we?_

Her cheeks puffed out, and she almost looked as if she were a chipmunk, storing nuts in her cheeks. But he knew this wasn't some cutesy act to gather up his attention- like she normally pulled- but rather... The pummel his face to the ground. If looks could kill, he knew for a fact he's be a lot more than just six feet under.

He clutched onto the tree he was residing in, trying to keep hold, trying to not fall out as the girl gave the tree the most unforgiving hammer attack he had ever seen. But he was glad it wasn't his face. Her face, however, was painted a bright red color, and he was sure he could see steam coming from her ears and nose.

"That's. The. Fifth. Time. This. WEEK!" She hit the tree between her words, and he swallowed thickly, praying to Chaos that this was not his last day on Mobius. He swore if he ever got his red shoes back onto the sweet, sweet ground ever again... He'd kiss the dirt, he'd kiss the flowers, he's kid the grass... If only he didn't die.

But with the way she was fuming... He didn't think that were possible. He considered for a moment what the world would be like, would Eggman take over and finally be the ruler of his "Robotropolis?"-

The tree shook violently, and he knew it was on it's last limb of being able to hold him up. In a comical way, he placed his gloved hand to his forehead and made a salute motion. She would definitely take care of Egghead way before he could make that come true.

One more shake and he hit the floor, his nose buried deep in the ground. Taking a moment, he pulled his face out of the ground, and looked up, finding the fuming female above him. She could definitely kill him. He knew it.

But she never swung the hammer, not again, at least. Instead, she dropped it to the floor and turned away from him, crossing her arms over her chest. His eyes traced her exposed back for a moment, observing how it moved in a way that showed her labored breathing. That was it, he stood up, cautiously making his way to see her face.

Tears. Tear fell onto her peach colored cheeks, making damp trails across her reddened muzzle. Jumping in front of her, he panicked, "H-hey! Don't cry!"

She didn't look at him, averting her gaze off to the sun setting over the horizon. Just another reminder that yet another day passed... Another day where he broke a promise. Another day he had turned her down. Shut her down.

He continued panicking, this was not what he wanted. Not at all! He grabbed her by the shoulders, causing a light task to erupt from her small figure and her eyes to snap over, honing in on his own. Emerald met jade, trying to convey through his eyes just how sorry he was. Still, he revived no response from the girl except a brief puff of exhalation from her small nose. So he did the next thing that came to mind...

He pulled her body close to his, wrapping his arms around her petite frame, resting his head against her shoulder. She didn't hug back at first, probably being too shocked to. Slowly though, her arms wrapped around his figure, her gloved hands resting between the two spikes protruding from his back.

 _I don't know how long we we're there with each other. Just holding one another in a tight embrace. All I know is that it was worth it, the tears and pain... They were worth it... Just to kill time with you like this..._


	3. We, As Imperfect Beings

_We have a tendency, as imperfect beings, to take a character or person we admire very much... Our favorites, you could say... And torture them relentlessly. Our minds twist them in ways of pure cruelty, and we do not back down from the pain and heartache we cause... And why? Maybe we're jealous... Maybe we like to see pain inflicted upon those we love... Maybe it just makes their lives more interesting to us... Or maybe we just like playing god. Feeling of higher authority than the ones closest to us. It's a feeling you could get addicted to. We, as imperfect beings, seem to crave this authority. Lusting for full control of the ones we love most, just to make them suffer..._

 _We let our minds wander, we let our minds control the image we have of them. Maybe we want to make them helpless..._

 _We, as imperfect beings, could stand upon a cliff edge... And we would think, "I could jump..." And if anyone were with us, we would think, "I could push them..."_

 _We relish in the authority of having a character cower... In need of our mercy and our mercy alone..._

 _We... As imperfect beings... Trap the ones we love most within our minds... Relentlessly tormenting them till our hearts content..._

She drew her eyes up from the flower she had been twiddling between her fingertips. A blood red rose, in full bloom. Her fingertips being pricked by the thorns as the stem threaded between her fingertips. The color red always suited her, she was told on many occasions, but she had yet to ever truly believe these compliments. The truth of the matter was that she didn't believe in the compliments. If someone showed her the tiniest inkling of praise, she would turn away, bashful smile pulling at her lips, and red blush dusted across her cheeks. But her mind always pushed them down... Telling her that they were lying.

There was one person whom she craved the attention from. One person whom she wanted with every fiber of her being to just stop by and drop off some accolades, if only just once. Yet he never did, and it took a toll on her young, innocent mind... Easily influenced by the sway of the one person she loved. He was older than her, therefore he was wiser, even if it was only by three years. But that didn't stop her from wanting the commending. But only from him.

Every chance she got, she tried, hopelessly tackling him in her arms, squeezing him so he wouldn't go. Just like he always did. But knowing full well of her level of strength, which stood higher than that of anyone else in the team, she'd try anyways. Relentlessly chasing after one thing she'd never be fast enough to catch.

And the flattery never came... There was never any glorification, never a encomium written in his hand... Never a "kudos..." Never a pat on the back... Never any recognition... Never anything of the sort... And her everlasting smile would falter, even just the tiniest bit. A little more every time he ran away, leaving her in the dust...

Even if the laudation never came... Couldn't be at least spare a moment for her sake? If anything... It spared her mind the happiness she should gain from receiving a compliment from anyone. If she wasn't good enough to be complimented by the one guy she loved most, surely she was not entitled to be paid any homage to by any other soul to ever grace the ground they walked on... The ground he ran on...

She looked back down at the flower in her grasp, the dew sparkling upon its petals. The smell of the freshly plucked flower enveloping around her... And she smiled, closing her eyes and feeling the cool, crisp breeze pass her by. The thorns of the Rose catching on the fabric of her glove, and never drawing any blood.

Surely though... There has to be something about her... Right? And maybe... Just maybe...

The breeze was long gone, but she still smiled gleefully, opening her mouth and whispering his name, seemingly to the flower, "Sonic..."


	4. Grave

"Hi mom. Hi dad... I know it's been a while. A few years at least. I know you're wondering if I ever got it... Everything I've ever wanted. You're wondering if I ever met him... And I want you to know that I did. I met him... And he's even better than I had ever even imagined. I love him more and more every day..."

There she stood, the red roses in her hands we're cold in the wind. And they'd soon be cold upon the ground, between the two stones protruding from the ground. Her pink quills blew gently in the wind as the tears graced her cheeks. She took a hand and swiped it across her cheeks.

The only sounds that made her triangular shaped ears twitch was the whistling of the breeze and the hooting of the owls.

"And I miss you every day..."

She placed the roses upon the flood and traced her fingers across the letters open the two stones. She found herself doing this more often than she'd like to admit. Tracing her parent's names in the air just so she wouldn't forget.

"I'm so sorry..."


	5. Video Games

He leaned over his lap, resting his elbows on his knees. He had never in his life expected a video game to be this intense.  
But it was, and it was her fault. He spared a glance in her direction, surprised to find that she looked as calm as ever.  
Probably wasn't hard, since she was the one beating him out. She didn't even play video games, how is this possible?  
He shook his head slightly, focusing back on the video game. He could not be owned by a girl. His ego would never recover!  
Suddenly, the brown material around his neck seemed itchier, and the need to run away became stronger. How was she doing this?  
How was she so much better at this video game than he was? He remembered when she first played it, challenging Knuckles to a game of it.  
She had done it simply because Knuckles wouldn't get off the video game. "I Challenger you to a game. If I win, you get off the game."  
"Deal!" And she had won, leaving a pouty Knuckles and handing a controller off to Sonic.

But what he didn't understand is how. How could she be so good? How could she not be nervous? Maybe it was because nothing was on the line for her.  
He, however, had an image to uphold, and it would be torn down if she beat him. Did she not see that? Could she not pity the hedgehog?  
Could she not just let him win? Of course not! He recalled all the times he beat her at things and rubbed it in her face for weeks.  
And why did he do it? Secretly, he just wanted to feel like he was HER hero. Like he had something above her. Like he could save her.  
But why even that? Because he wanted the title. He craved the title. Not to just be everyone's hero. Strictly to be HER hero.  
Because he loved her. And though he would never admit it out loud, he was damn sure of it.

Didn't the hero always get the girl? The damsel in distress? Didn't the knight in shining armor always win the princess over?  
He wanted that kind of fairy tale-esque scenario. But how would he ever be her acclaimed hero? How would he be her knight in shining armor?  
How could he be anything if he couldn't even beat the girl in a video game?!

But then it happened. His best friend had answered his inner pleading. Tails had come to the rescue. Standing with plug in his hand.  
Normally, Sonic would have been pissed that anyone would do such a thing, but his image was on the line here. And he internally thanked the fox for it.  
He could have kissed the fox, he was so happy for the interruption. But that was of course, only an over exaggeration.

"Hey, if you two are done here, we're heading out to Meh Burger, if you want to join us." And then he was gone.


	6. Something to Live For

_These are the things we live for. To remember. To be remembered. To love. To have been loved_. 

She closed the cover of the book, letting her eyes scan over the cover for a minute before a sigh escaped her lips. Oh, how she just loved enveloping herself in a good love story. If only she could seem to find herself caught in a love story. Her reality seemingly mirrored to the make believe worlds of her romance novels.

She'd like to believe that she was in her own love story, and maybe it was just taking a little long to get to the big climax. To that moment when he'd sweep her off her feet and into a deep, passionate kiss. Letting the wanting, longing from all of those years, pent up in her little beating heart unleash into the kiss. Lighting it with a fire unmatched by any other.

But alas, maybe it was also just a dream. Some little inkling of hope lost in a world of desire and anguish. A little ember stomped out only by the feet of those who don't believe.

She's like to hope not.

And similarly, he'd like to hope that one day he could give her that kiss. He hoped that he could give her a little taste of her future. If he could make that her future.

He'd like to give her that future, the kind she'd always dreamt of. The kind where she had someone to lean on. Someone to hold her. Him. But then again, it was only a hope. Something to live for. Something to dream of. Something to keep them warm at night until they were able to hold each other. Just something to hope for. Yes, something to live for.


	7. Red

Red.

That was the color of the liquid running down her face. Hidden behind her mass of quills. Yet he still saw it.

He ran his finger across it. Thumbing the scratch gently, catching the liquid on the tip of his white glove, not caring if it was dyed bright red in the process.

Her eyes trained to the side, the floor.

"You're hurt..." The silent whisper escaped his mouth, worry lacing all of his words. Caressing them as if it was all he could do to show how he felt about it.

"It's nothing... I'm fine..." Her eyes graced the floor, refusing to look him in his own. Quivering jade reluctant to see shining emerald.

"Look at me." His shaking voice tried to be stern, though it faltered, giving way to his true emotions. Seeing her hurt... It hurt him.

Gingerly, she turned her head, placing her palms against the fur of his chest. And he saw the tears forming in her eyes. Her cheek was not the only cut-it wasn't even the worst cut- but he focused on it nonetheless.

And in the spur of the moment, eager to take the pain for her, he lifted her muzzle, bringing it closer to his own. Then he met her, tongue-tied in a passionate lip lock.

And her hands delicately danced across his arms, before entangling themselves into the blue quills she so loved. And his own hands lanced themselves around her waist, the tips of his fingers feeling her skin form beneath the gloves, the gloves dyed red. They ran across a gash, slashed across his back, only staining the gloves further, and him pushing himself into the kiss further.

Desperately grasping at her back, pulling her closer to him, into him. And her fingers pulled on his quills, entangling more and more with every second that passed. Trying to put all of the love she pent up for the hedgehog for all these years into this one kiss.

She didn't even question why, not until he pulled away, leaving his forehead pressed against hers. The bangs on her forehead pressed down.

"Why-"

"Shhhh..." As he pulled her against him once more.


	8. Excited

Her fingers grazed the rough texture of the wall, her eyes observing every tiny detail of the wall. These were the kinds of things that made her giddy inside. Discovering a new ancient artifact. Whether it be writing upon a wall, or even a relic. This is what made her excited.

His feet pounded the floor, kicking up dust behind him. These were the moments that made him happy to be alive. The feeling of freedom running through his veins. Pumping adrenaline, coursing through his being. This was what made him excited.

He stood back from his creation, running the back of his hand across his forehead, ridding it of grease and sweat. These were the things that made him excited to create. Making all the hours of sparks flying through the air worth it. All the hours he spent slaving in a hot garage. Making a masterpiece ready to help. This is what made him excited.

She proudly crossed her arms, nodding at her handy work. All the traps laid strategically around her burrow. These were the things she was glad kept her safe. From everything from curses, to aliens, to government. She was protected with all of the ropes, vines, and holes that kept her humble home safe. This was what made her excited.

He happily munched into the burger. Sacking the taste of the cooked meat. These were the times he loved. As he sat at the restaurant, in the chairs he occupied many a time. As he ate the burgers he loved to order. As he spent time talking to his friends. This is what made him excited.


	9. Admire

Glistening. That was one word she'd use to describe the water. The black looking waters displaying a photo quality image of the moon upon its surface. She should probably have been indoors hours ago, but she found herself a tranquil peace out by the lake. Surrounded by trees of all sorts.

The water itself almost reminded her of Never Lake. Though the trees were a sheet reminder that she was far from Little Planet-far from even looking at it-but rather somewhere not to far from her little home. The little home often visited by her little rabbit friend.

She remembered one visit where they made cookies for the guy she loves. She remembered telling Cream that Sonic was sure to notice once they delivered the desert. And she remembered Cream being eager to help her gain recognition from the famous hedgehog.

And she remembered when Sonic came back... When he visited her first, bringing her the prettiest rose she had ever laid eyes on. And a promise that he made, to never leave her.

A small smile tugged at her lips at the fond memory. He hadn't broken that promise, and it seemed as if he didn't intend on it.

Her ears twitched when she heard crunching of twigs and leaves on the floor, and twisted her head around so her gaze lay on the intruder. A blue hedgehog holding a blanket in his arms, smiled at her, offering the material out to her.

"I brought you a blanket. It's a little cold out tonight, I guess."

It was true, she had been a little chilly. But she hadn't even noticed the goosebumps raised on her skin from being so immersed in the cold environment. Her focus wasn't on the temperature.

"Thanks," she stood, taking the blanket from his hands.

Silence overtook them for a while, a simple, comfortable silence. Until Sonic spoke once more, "Lake's pretty." He took a seat on the floor, his fur getting slightly damp from the dew on the green grass.

She smiled, "Yeah... I like it out here. Great thinking place..." Her gaze fell upon the crystal clear images reflected on the surface once more.

"Heh," his finger ran under his nose a little before he leaned back, "I guess it is a pretty nice place to spend some time."

She smiled to herself. She knew the hedgehog never enjoyed spending too much time in one place unless he was sleeping. He was the type who was "go, go, go" about every situation. But then again, you can be that kind of person when you run faster than the speed of sound. She almost envied him for it.

"Only if you like sitting still..." She hadn't even realized his gaze upon her figure, observing her light gestures. He realized she had never put the blanket on, instead it just lay draped over her arm.

"I guess." He stood once more, taking the blanket from her grasp, causing her to look at him. "But sitting still isn't half bad sometimes." He laid the fabric around her shoulders. "Sometimes you just gotta stop and admire the beauty around you."

Her eyes fell, looking upon the floor for a few moments, taking in what he had said.

"That's true... Actually." She giggled a little bit.

His reaction was that of fake hurt, throwing on an appalled expression, "Ames, I'm hurt. Are you saying I can't be right?"

She giggled some more, raising her face so she could look him in the eye, a smile adorning both their faces, "No... I'm saying it's rare."

"I'll give you that."


	10. Betrayal

**A/N: This one's old. Wrote it back in 2014. Contains some Shadamy, but it is a SonAmy.**

She knew it, in the very back of her mind, she shouldn't do it. You could tell from the guilty expression she wore on her face as she looked back, out of the dark alleyway for a second before sucking it up and turning back to the male in front of her. She took a deep breath before she grabbed his shoulders, pushing her lips onto his own. Probably had sent him into a state of shock.

She then felt the cold brick wall up against her back when he kissed back, his arms out to either side of her.

Then they ran out of much needed oxygen. He pulled away from her face slowly, whispering the nickname he had picked out for her a long time ago.

"Rose..."

_._._._._._._

He sighed, seeing the entire scene play out before his very own, slightly wet, eyes. Yes, he was on the verge of tears, about ready to break down at any moment. He had never meant to drive her away from himself, but it seems to have wound up that way. He turned and waked away, kicking the ground below him.

He had seen the look of utter satisfaction on Shadow's face. "What a piece of work..." He mumbled lowly, picking up a rock and throwing it into the road.

He grumbled, he couldn't believe this mess. But at the same time, he could, he had broken her enough times to last a lifetime, and now he had lost his chance to fix it.

"SONIC!"

He knew that voice, the voice of an angel. Sighing once again, he turned around to see the hedgehog to be walking up to him, seeming to be slightly out of breath.

As soon as she reached him, he could see the sparkle in her eyes, was she crying? No, she couldn't have been. But... Had she been?

"Ames?" His voice was low and shaky, perhaps even a bit raspy. He spoke softly as if it could shatter his entire existence if he spoke too loudly.

She looked down then back up to him, she had seen him leave out of the corner of her eye after the kiss. She had hoped that kissing Shadow would perhaps numb the pain Sonic continually threw her into, but it was no comatose. He wasn't who she wanted, he wasn't who she loved, and after seeing that expression on Sonic's face, the look of utter regret, she knew that she was facing the exact same thing as the blue blur himself. She had pushed Shadow away from her and took off after him.

She knew that he probably didn't want to see her, but the look on his face said otherwise, and it had pushed her over the edge. She buried her face into his tan chest, repeating the same two words over and over, occasionally adding a third word.

"I'm sorry. I'm soooooo sorry..."

He responded by simply wrapping his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers.

"Ames, you don't need to feel sorry, you did nothing wrong."

Hearing this, she pulled her face away from his chest, tears running freely down her face.

"You... Yes I did, Sonic." She looked to the side, closing her eyes.

"No Amy, I did. I let go of the best girl I ever could of dreamed of having." He sighed yet again, and closed his own eyes. "I let you go Ames, and... And I shouldn't have."

She gasped slightly, turning back to see the pained expression he donned. She couldn't help it, their lips barely touched, before she pulled back abruptly.

She let their lips touch once more, lingering there for a couple seconds before fully kissing him.

"You let go of nothing, Sonic, I love you..."

"I love you too, Ames..."


	11. Sounds

_Sometimes... The glass has to break. You have to drop the cup. The liquid has to spill. But sometimes, if you're lucky- it doesn't have to be yours._

Here they were. Standing off against against a horde of robots once again. And here she was, helplessly trapped in a cage. Locked... Her eyes trained on the flickering screen in the corner as she watched her hero effortlessly shred through metal.

What would she give to be out there... What would she give to prove to him that she can do things herself... What she would give to not be the damsel in distress just once.

Sure, she didn't mind being held against his chest... In his strong arms, as he saved her. The one and only time she was ever able to be close to him.

But... She wanted to help him. She wanted him to see her as more than just some helpless kid. She could do things! She could! She could...

She threw herself against the bars, grasping it with her arms, chains clicking against the metal.

She was strong. Stronger than anybody else out there, and she was stuck in here... While they all fought their hearts out. She was trapped... In a cold, metal cage. Just waiting for her shining blue knight.

She banged her hand against the metal bars, flinching at the loud bang as her bangle hit the iron.

And she didn't hear the sounds of the battle... The sounds of the fallen...

The sounds of him...


	12. Dichotomy

Different. They were so different from each other. It was hard to accept. Hard to deal with.

On one side... He was charming... Carefree... The man she had fallen in love with so many years ago...

Yet he was dark... Mysterious... And she found herself torn.

Maybe this was how it was supposed to be, maybe... She was supposed to be torn. Between the yin and the yang.

Yet, even as she was tormented, caught between the light and the dark, more often than not... She found herself looking towards the light. She found the smile that played at her lips, and she found a sugary giggle escape her throat.

If and maybe.

The dark... It was an if... It was a maybe...

The light... It was an always... It was... A guarantee.

And as she had come to the realizations... She found her feet already running towards him. Towards the one she wanted.

She found herself searching for him every day, every second.

And she found him giving her a friendly smile that sent her heart fluttering.

Yes... He was the light... And she was an optimist.


	13. First Kisses

It had surpassed her highest exaltations. As his lips moved against hers, attempting to encapsulate the pure, raw feelings and emotions it held. He was kissing her. And as she tried to recount the steps in her head that has led her here... Her mind had melted beyond use. As his gloved fingers graced her cheeks, slipping into her quills. As his other hand danced fluidly across the small of her back, and pushed her against him.

It was everything she'd hoped for.

Sparks were flying, and she could feel the electricity flowing. Despite the clichés, despite everything... This was happening.

And it was happening to her.

A small moan of bliss left her throat. And the innocence behind it was almost unmistakable. This wasn't the kind of kiss of a lustful man after some piece of meat... This was the kiss of a man trying to make up for years of lost time with the woman he loved.

And it almost seemed as if the world was crashing down when he finally had to pull himself away from her. And the words left his lips...

...

...

"How was your first kiss?"

And she stopped, and looked him in the eyes, a look of utter confusion written across her face. "What makes you think that was my first?"

 **A/N: I don't think Sonic could ever be Amy's first. XD Headcanons ruin me. Especially the ones I make up myself.**


	14. Flowers

**A/N: Thought I'd go for sweet this time. Enjoy!**

He twirled the flower in his hands, allowing the soft petals graze his glove. There were few things this hog sat still for. But man, this had to be one of them. He gazed out into the field, smiling at the flowers that seemed to reach out for the sun's light to caress them.

It made him think about her. His very own little flower, you could say. His rose. Longing for his touch.

A gentle smile bloomed upon his face, and he brought the flower up to his nose, allowing the fresh scent of it overtake his senses. The sweet aroma wafting across his mind. His eyes shutting along with his mind. Just standing there, smelling the crispness of fresh morning dew.

And when he opened his eyes, the flowers on the ground blew back, and he was gone.

_._._._._._._._

The first rays of sunlight filtered in through her curtains, shining directly on her face. Her eyes fluttered open, looking at the open window, the curtains blowing inwards. And the freshly picked flower on her window box, sparkling in the morning light, just as a radiant smile overtook her features.


	15. Wish

His fingers intertwined within the spines, his hands gently stroking the pink quills of the girl resting upon his chest. Her body curled around him in the sweetest of fashions, and her slightly smaller hands gripped onto his tan chest fur.

They were laying outside, and the stars twinkled above them. He smiled, hearing a soft snore escape the hedgehog. She had been asleep for a while now, but he hadn't minded just laying there. Her frame kept his body warm, and his arms tangled around her, keeping her temperature at bay as well.

These were the moments he never minded, holding his girlfriend tightly in his arms, her asleep. He could feel the steady beat of her heart and the slow, organized breathing. It certainly was pleasant.

His gaze stayed on the stars. He had brought the two of them out, just to the country, to watch the beautiful wonders. And she had fallen asleep about half an hour ago. But... He felt as if staying still for her... It wasn't so bad. Leaving the young girl to her own devices.

It was time like these that reminded him why he loved her. She was strong willed, sweet... Caring... She was a force to be reckoned with. She was a hurricane if you got her mad. And she was a rainbow when she was happy. Always there to brighten up your day, even if it was sad before she arrived.

A shooting star shot across the sky, a smile spreading across his face, and words finding his lips. His lips finding her ear...

"Make a wish, Ames..."


	16. Breathless

It was hard. His breath fell short. His heart pumped faster. He often felt as if he was suffocating.

She did this to him. It only happened when she showed up, hardheaded as ever. When she showed up, no matter the reason. His blood ran hot. His mind went fuzzy. And his breath always fell short.

He felt as if she had punched him in the stomach just with her presence. Winded him beyond repair.

But it was the sort of pain that didn't hurt. It felt good. The warmth that bloomed throughout his being. Yet the chills that ran down his spine when she touched him. The contrast in sensations gave him goosebumps.

He craved for her, yet he ran from her.

It scared him. Not being able to breathe. Feeling so warm... Yet so cold. The unexplainable levels of giddiness. Feeling like he might explode from sheer happiness.

The possibility of her being hurt...

It all scared him.


	17. Rage

**A/N: This one was a prompt given to me by MissMJS! Hope you enjoy. Oh, and yes. By all means, do not be afraid to prompt me.**

_._._._._._._

Rage. Pure, unbridled, ferocious rage. Towards him.

How dare he lay a hand on her? How dare that metal FAKER scratch his precious rose?

How dare he paint her arm red with her blood?

How dare he?

He fell to the floor, his fingers desperately clutching at the concrete.

He was not him. He was just a giant piece of scrap metal.

Pure white met glowing red.

And the fists flew. Shredding every inch of the cobalt blue alloy.

And when all was said and done, the quiet was so loud. His heart pumped wildly in his ears as his eyes met hers.

Fear.

They were full of fear.

Was he really that scary? He shook his head. Bringing gloved hands up to cup his face. This wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to scare her. Why did he still feel angry?

Maybe it was the fact that blood still ran down her arm, staining the once peach fur a deep, rich red.

Maybe it was the fact that he was scaring the girl he wanted to protect. Either way... He was mad.

And then... He hit the floor. And the red rage was gone. Instead, he was flooded with a soothing black. His ears only catching the worried calls of the one he loved.


	18. Family

He dipped his fingers into the crib, smiling as the tiny hand wrapped around it. His son. HIS son. He found it strange, after all the time he was sure he would never settle down, never start a family. And here he was, sitting over a crib in a dark room, with his son.

Chase, that was his name. The beautiful name his wife had come up with.

Funny that too. He had a wife. He remembered popping the question. Kneeling down upon one knee and pulling an expensive rock out. He even remembered asking her out. And he remembered all the simple things.

Sitting on the end of a dock on a vacation with all of their friends, wrapping his arm around her shoulders... Having her head lay against the side of his chest. Cuddling each other in a bed, just innocently tied up together. Laughing at inside jokes they shared only with each other...

He had come so far.

And she was proud of him. As she stood at the doorway of the room, watching him play with their son. Their son...

His gaze found hers, and their smiles matched. He found it really strange, he had made a life... A life, with this woman. They had created this living creature together. With nobody else's help. And looking down at the infant hedgehog, he was proud of himself. He was proud of everything he had done.

As she picked their child up... He realized... This was his family. And it was a damn good one.

But he wasn't sure if he was done just yet.

_._._._._._._._

 **A/N: Probably the most cliche thing any shipper can do. Making up names for their ships' children. Chase and Emmy are mine though. They are both derived directly from their parents names, however. So they fit for their cause. Let me know if you'd like** **to** **hear** **more about** **these** **two.**


	19. Our Secret

**A/N: Boom! Yay! I got a request for some more of little Chase, but I have to break up monotony. I can't just have two gigs about Chase. And who knows? The next one might just include precious little Emmy too! We'll just have to wait and see.**

His fingers curled around her quills. He loved how soft they were. Such a contrast to his rugged, sharp quills. Hers were maintained and smooth. A sigh escaped the pink hedgehog, relishing in the feeling of his hands tangled in her quills.

Alone time. None of their friends could know, nobody in town could know, and especially Eggman could NOT know. So they found themselves in their own little world in places far out from the public eye.

This particular time, they found themselves under the shade of a rather large tree in a field of green grass. Sonic has found it on one of his runs and insisted he take her there, since it was quote on quote, "completely secluded." They were definitely not secluded from the wildlife. Several flickies made themselves a home in the grand tree.

Her head rested against the rough fabric of his neckerchief. She sat in his lap, her hands rested against him. One of his hands resided in her quills, and the other wrapped around her legs, pulling her closer to him.

They found themselves in this position often, it was just very peaceful and they found they could sit for hours in s comfortable silence. Well, until duty called again.

This was exactly the life the two decided they wanted with each other. Just a quiet, steady romance. Although they had to keep it between only themselves.

She lifted her gaze, staring at his face, and studied him. He was just so handsome, and she had him all to herself. She had always thought he was attractive, even when they first met. And after a while, she didn't even realize how long she'd been staring at him, until she heard a chuckle escaped the blue hedgehog.

"You just gonna stare all day, Ames? Or are you gonna do something?" His eyes opened, and he smiled down at her.

In response, she lifted her face, placing her lips against his own in a sweet kiss. "I think action is in both of our interests." She giggled.

He just smiled wider, pulling her back for another lip-tingling kiss.


	20. Big Brother

**A/N: As requested, here's another drabble with Chase. Hope whoever wanted this enjoys it.**

This was curious. The young hedgehog stared up at his parents. One second his mom was screaming bloody murder, then next she and his dad were looking fondly at something cradled in her arms.

Chase was confused. He remembered a few minutes ago, his mom even yelling out profanities- things she seldom used. Cursing her dad out, while he held her hand, whispering to her how it's gonna be okay.

Vanilla had come in and taken him away from the room, and held him in the waiting room. And sitting on her lap, he held onto the rabbit, with a vice grip. And she just smiled at him and rocked the young hedgehog in her arms.

"Is mommy gonna be okay?" He was worried, especially since he could still faintly hear her calls from down the hallway.

Vanilla smiled at him, "Yes, she's going to be just fine."

And what seemed like years later, they were finally called back. And Vanilla carried the young boy into the room, where he was now, watching his mom and dad coo at a bundle of what looked like blankets in his mom's arms. And his dad looked up at him, a big smile on his face.

"Come 'ere, bud. There's someone you gotta meet." And as Vanilla set him down, Chase took off, running into his dad's arms.

Being lifted into his father's arms, he finally saw what was in his mother's arms.

"Chase, meet Emmy. Your sister." His mom said, her voice slightly hoarse, but still gentle. And Chase reached his tiny hand out to the infant, amazed at how she grabbed his finger with such a tight grasp, and smiled.

"Hi, Emmy. I'm Chase. And I'm promise to be the bestest big brother ever."


	21. Chao Chao!

Blue. It was that beautiful color. The color she craved to see. It was the color of the sky... It was the color of him.

She stood at a distance from him, staring out at the hedgehog, who was currently interacting with a mutual friend of theirs. A very intelligent two-tailed fox. But- as mean as it sounds- Amy wasn't too concerned with the young kitsune for the time being. She was focusing on the hedgehog that the orange fox looked up to as a brother.

"Miss Amy?" Her thoughts were broken by her best friend- and pretty much the closest thing she has to a sister.

"Yeah, Cream?" She had turned to the rabbit, as to be polite. But if she were being honest with herself, all she wanted to do was stare at HIM. All day if she could. He was just eye candy to her.

The rabbit smiled, "Cheese wanted to tell you something." She giggled.

The pink hedgehog's eyes trained on the chao, who made a few sounds and has a heart above its head. A rough translation was that he was telling her that she was in love. Something Amy already knew. Something she was painfully aware of. But nonetheless, she blushed bashfully and looked to the floor. The rabbit just giggled sweetly at her best friend. She knew exactly how Amy felt about him. Trust her, EVERYONE knew.

It wasn't exactly a secret, now was it? She made a declaration of love to the hero every chance she got. And she wasn't anywhere near stopping. She had it bad for him.

But who could blame her? He was just irresistible to her. And many other girls. Something Amy wasn't too fond of- but she dealt. She WAS the closest girl to the hedgehog, and she could be content for the time being.

But she knew friendship wasn't enough. And she smiled, staring at the hedgehog again. Thoughts of a future they could possibly have together flooding her mind.

"I guess you could say that..."


	22. Sleep

His fingers danced across her back, tickling the soft fur. He ran them back and forth in a rhythmic pattern. She leaned into his chest, warily taking in his scent. This is what she had always wanted... Him. And now that she had him... It just felt so right.

Their legs tangled together, and his unoccupied hand clasped onto hers gently. Her other arm slumped over his side, while her hand resided in between the quills on his back.

He hummed a gentle tune, trying to pull her into sleep. It was really late after all. But she didn't want to sleep. She found herself afraid. What if this was all just a dream and when she closed her eyes it would be gone? Forever? What if he was just an illusion?

But something about the warmth that dominated off of his body, warming her up... Something about it told her this just had to be real. He was hers, and she, his. And she was determined to make sure nothing in this world tore them apart.

"I don't want to sleep, Sonic..."

A chuckle left him, and she could gel him slightly vibrate from the vocal chords. "I'm not going anywhere. Just sleep."

She grasped his body tighter against hers. "I know... I just..."

"Shhh... I'm not going to leave you..." He kissed her forehead. "Just... Sleep."

So she listened, letting his rhythmic heartbeat lead her into a state of sleep. And into a world of just more him... He was right, he wasn't going to leave her...


	23. What're You Planning?

She challenged him, a smirk across her face. She was kneeling on the bed, a pillow in her grasp. A look on her face as if she was just daring him to lay down.

She was covering herself with the pillow, that much he knew. But what she was hiding? Well, that wasn't so easily guessed. He was afraid to lay down. Would she seduce him or something? Not that he minded, but he was still a tad bit too tired for games with his girlfriend.

"Ames, come on."

"What? You have plenty of room to lay down." She had the look of evil innocence scrawled across her lovely features, and it shared him to death.

Nonetheless, he still gingerly laid himself down in the bed. What surprised him was that she lacked doing anything. She just stayed in her spot, a wide smiled brimming across her face.

"What are you planning?"

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, if you must know..." She put the pillow down to her side, and he was relieved to find the fuzzy pajama pants and loose fitting t-shirt that slightly fell of her shoulder reading "Love Life" in the center of a heart. At least he knew she wasn't trying to seduce him.

However, she did crawl up next to him, on top of him actually, and that chaos-forsaken smile still over took her features. Now he was scared again.

But it all melted away when she leaned down, capturing him in a kiss. And slowly his arms wrapped around her waist, as he kissed back.

This wasn't too bad after all.


	24. I Don't NEED You

"Please?" She pouted at him, fluttering her long eyelashes.

"No. This isn't even a date." He looked off boredly, having her latched onto his arm. They were currently in front of some cheesy stand.

A guy with a mic called out in a funky accent, "Step right up and test your strength!" And he'd mumble suggestive things to guys with girls as they walked by. "Impress your lady. Win her a prize."

Amy simply released his arm, huffing and puffing her cheeks out. "I don't even need you y'know..."

"Oh really?" He challenged. It was typical cliche movie junk for the guy to win the prize for the girl. Of course she wanted that romancy gross stuff.

"Yeah!" She chirped, and skipped over to the stand, alone.

The man at the stand spoke to her, but Sonic didn't like what he said, "Hey there, beautiful. Can I get a number?"

He watched as Amy pulled a hammer out of thin air, making the guy's jaw drop. But that wasn't all! No! She raised it up, and without looking stressed at all- she actually looked relaxed- she lazily brought it down. Yet the bell still ring so loud it could have broke!

The gobsmacked man simply gave Amy the biggest prize on the cart and she giggled cutely- mockingly- before skipping back to Sonic.

"Told ya."

 **A/N: There's actually a different, longer version of this story on my dA page if you're interested in seeing a little pouty Sonic. XD**


	25. Not My Type

**A/N: I got a request for some more Boom! SonAmy by Poetic Gamer. Enjoy!**

The scarf. For some reason, she just wanted to pull him by it... Into a deep kiss perhaps? **(A/N: I actually have a drawing of Amy doing this to Sonic. XD It's on my dA page. Woo! Art!)**

But she had to hold herself back. The five people on the group sat at the table for Meh Burger. And although Sonic was directly in front of her, she felt as if he was looking past her, through her.

Curious, she turned her head, finding some girl. Was he really taking a liking to someone else.

"Who's that?" Knuckles spoke, also confused as to who the mysterious female was.

"I dunno. She's just been sitting there alone the whole time." Sonic shrugged his shoulders, taking a bite of his burger. His emerald eyes never left the girl though. Amy was a tab bit envious of the girl, having the undivided attention of the guy of her dreams.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Tails nudged at his brother.

"Nah... She's not my type." He winked at Amy.

She could have sworn she was as red as Knuckles.


	26. Dance

His hand clasped onto hers, his other wound around her waist while hers slumped over his shoulder. She leaned her head against his chest, staring off of the balcony they were on.

Amy couldn't remember a time she had ever been on a balcony with such a amazing- not to mention, romantic- view. But the best part was that even though it was cold on the balcony, and the wind swept chills through her bones against her back, she felt warm. His arms were a nice place to be.

His head rested on top of hers as they swayed side to side. She couldn't believe someone paid for the crew to stay in this hotel while they waited for Eggman's next attack. But while it hadn't happened, they were having a sort of vacation. As of the current moment, Sonic had snuck into her room. How she got under the radar of Tails was beyond the pink hedgehog, but at least she had the blue one all to herself right now.

But she also knew he was going to leave her when they had to go to bed. But it was nice to have him slightly dance with her on the moonlit balcony. Even if it was just slight swaying.

She sighed contentedly as his lips pressed against her forehead, causing her bangs to press against it too. And she smiled when he mumbled four words to her.

"I love you, Ames..."

"I love you too, Sonic..."

 **A/N: God, I love this pair.** **THEY ARE TOO CUTE!**


	27. Beach

She giggled, watching as the fox tried to pul the blue hedgehog onto the sand.

"Come on, Sonic! The water isn't so bad!"

"Water is always bad!" He exasperated my yelled back.

She looked around, finding Sticks building a sand fortress and Knuckles eating an ice cream cone. She always liked the beach, it was pretty nice. Crystal clear shimmering waters... Warm sand. Finding sea shells. Not to mention the romantic appeal of the place as a whole.

She heard something and turned around to find Tails had successfully pushed Sonic into the sand. Her coverup blew against her body in the slight breeze as she walked up to him and offered a hand.

"I promise you don't have to get into the water." She smiled at him, and he only grumbled under his breath.

"Whatever. I'm not getting my scarf wet." He took her hand, and she pulled him up.

"I'm still going." She pulled off her coverup and he just about choked. "What?"

"I wouldn't mind getting wet for that..."

She started laughing hysterically.

"T-that came out wrong!"


	28. Fight for Me

The black hedgehog found himself pinned, Sonic kneeling on his stomach, growling. He huffed, pushing the other hedgehog off of him before holding him down with his arm.

"I swear to Chaos, you idiot. If I let you take Amy away... You better treat her like she should be treated." He could understand the blue hedgehog's anger though. He probably believed Shadow had a romantic interest in the pink one. She did remind him of Maria, in a way. Always finding the good in people and situations. Which was exactly why he felt the need to protect her. A platonic, sibling-esque relationship. But it was fun watching his faker be jealous and aggressive.

Sonic pushed himself up, flinging the black one back a little before placing his foot on his chest and pressing down. Not enough to break anything, but enough to keep the ultimate jerk in check. "Why would you have to LET me take her? She loves me, don't you see that?"

Shadow twisted his foot, "That's exactly-" he pushed a helping hedgehog to the floor, before picking him up in a choke hold, "why you need to treat her right! If she ever comes crying to me again about you... You're not gonna like the outcome." And with that, he let the hedgehog go, "Don't screw this up, faker."

_._._._._._._._._

She gently dabbed his cheek with the wet cloth, cleaning the crusted, dry blood from his cheek. "What in the world were you two fighting about?" She mumbled, slightly disappointed in the two.

He blushed, lowering his gaze to his hands, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Emerald met Jade, and there was a brief silence. "... You."

 **A/N: AHAHA! ShadAmy is my guilty pleasure, but I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a full time ship of mine. Just... Platonic ShadAmy. Big brother Shadow is just precious. I'd like to think he's ready to kick Sonic's butt for Amy if need be. But yes, some platonic ShadAmy and romantic SonAmy. The best of both worlds, eh?**


	29. Sing

The odd sound of guitar strings violently plucked. Or rather his reaction to the surprising interruption from his song.

Lips pressed against his, and for a split second, he thought she was crazy. For a split second he knew she was crazy.

He let his guard drop, his hunched shoulders called back down into a relaxed position. Two hands held his cheeks firmly, as the girl leaned over the guitar, trying to get the most out of this kiss before... Well, before it ended, he assumed. But he didn't pull away. Didn't break away. He just sat there, eyes wide.

And then she pulled away, blushing and looking to the side, trying to hide her face behind her pink quills.

He smirked, "Was that because of the song or because you wanted me to stop singing?"


	30. Thanks

_As her arms wrapped around herself, entwining her being in a web of solitude. Love may find her, she hopes it does. When she sees him, it's all a blur. A soft mumble, "Thanks... That's all I ask for."_

But that's just the thing, right?

Sonic's ears twitched when he heard that ever so familiar call. His name. But it wasn't the word that got him, it was the voice. Whenever he ever caught the tiniest taste of that voice, his throat would tighten, his heart would race, his palms would sweat, and he would just instinctively run away. After all, he didn't want to get crushed to death by the girl.

And why would this time be any different? She had gotten right up next to him, and right as she opened her mouth to speak, he took off, hiding close but unseen.

Of course, he didn't know that this time was going to break his heart, as he watched from his post. She lowered her hand which had been raised slowly, and spoke quietly, to herself. "Thanks, Sonic... That's exactly what I wanted. Literally a second of your time... That's all I ever want..."


	31. Umbrellas

The pitter patter of rain against her umbrella. The wet ground beneath her feet. She loved this weather, the rain was always so calm... So serene. But she knew she had to get out of it, less she wanted to get sick.

The bell rung of the little coffee shop, red and white boots stepping in from the wet atmosphere outside to the warm atmosphere of the quaint little shop. Pulling the umbrella closed, and shaking the remnants of tiny water droplets off of it. This was a place she came to often when it was raining. She could sit by the window, sipping a cup of hot chocolate, watching the busy bodies rush to where they had to be, despite the rain falling from overhead.

She pulled up a chair, her spot as she had claimed it. One of two chairs at a tiny table in the corner of the building, right next to the window, and the heater. She never did have anybody to sit with her at this table for two, but she never felt lonely. There was just something about the coffee shop that gave her a warm feeling inside. Evidently, much warmer than those outside clad with their black and grey coats and umbrellas.

She was strange. She had bought a bright cherry red umbrella for herself. The one she always used. It always stood out to everyone else. Seemed they always had dully colored umbrellas. She stood out like a sore thumb more often than not. She imagined that's why she always found herself alone at her little table. But she didn't mind either way.

 **A/N: Another old one. I have no ideas. ;-; Anybody got any requests?**


	32. Kids

**A/N: I got a request for more of** **these two lovelies by KMsupergirl. Enjoy!**

He stood in front of the girl, despite having a bruised cheek and a cut arm. His icy green stare delved into the group of three standing off in front of him. Why in the world would they hurt her like this?

He knew he wouldn't have gotten hurt, but he threw himself in at a position where there was no way he WASN'T going to get hurt, but he loved her and he wasn't going to let them hurt her. Of course, it was only a platonic, sibling love.

"Emmy, get back." Chase dodged as one of the guys who was probably two or three years older than him lunged. A foot came down upon his back, keeping the older male on the floor. She assumed he was the leader of the group, as the other two simply cowered in fear at her older brother, before running off.

"Come on." Chase grabbed her wrist, running too. He had noticed the cut on her leg, and he'd be damned if he broke the first promise he made to his baby sister. But either way, he had a feeling once his mom found out about the boys, they'd never mess with Emmy again.

Not with her hammer. He shuddered. He remembered his dad telling stories of when he got a good beat down with the hammer. His parents might be in love beyond expression of words, but his dad was sure as heck scared of his mom. Though, she never used the weapon on the kids in any way.

She's a good mom. He hadn't even realized that they'd already gotten home and he was already placing a bandage on the tearful girl's leg. At least he could protect her. Right?


	33. Night Terrors

The tears stained her cheeks as he burrowed her muzzle into his shoulder. Shinning Jade eyes sparkled in the darkness. She was safe... He'd protect her she didn't need to worry...

This happened a lot. And she was glad that she had someone to hold her now when it did happen. Waking up in the middle of the night, wet cheeks and labored breathing.

He'd usually bolt straight upright with the most sincere look of concern she'd ever seen. His Emerald eyes would scan hers and he'd hold onto her hands, worriedly asking her if everything was alright.

She'd nod and just tell him it was a nightmare, and he'd simply pull her into a hug. She never told him about the dream, she was scared.

Metal so perfectly trying to be blue...

His warmth sent waves of reassurance through her body, and she eventually sunk into his shoulder, letting out a heavy sigh. He was a good rock, she had decided.

He held her as he helped her lay back down, and pressed his nose against hers, only further exploiting the idea of comfort and security. She was safe. She knew that.

He'd always protect her.

 **A/N: This is a headcanon of mine. Basically, Amy has PTSD from Metal Sonic (something to do with her parents as well) and... Well, she has terrible nightmares because of it. I'm cruel.**


	34. Save Me

This was bad. This was REALLY bad. His fingertips curled around the slightly jutting ledge. There was only about two centimeters for him to grasp. And the worst part, he didn't know when or IF and of his friends had even made it yet! He might be alone. Alone as he's struggling to keep hold on the edge of the building.

He sparred a glance down, holding back a cringe as he saw how high he was. He might be able to jump down from heights like these normally, but... From this angle, there's no way he wouldn't land awkwardly. Not to mention... Painfully.

He made an attempt to get a little higher, but... What a mistake on his part... He felt air begin to caress his body until-

His eyes opened, looking at the gold. The sun glinting off of its surface. Gold... What a beautiful color...

But not nearly as beautiful as the Jade shade of the eyes he looked back at. His other hand came up, grabbing onto the wrist, feeling the cold gold on his own wrist.

Still, no color was as beautiful as the pink of her fur as she pulled him up, not even breaking a sweat. And as she wielded her giant mallet.

Man. He never thought she'd have to save him. Who would of?


	35. Waters

He cautiously made his way to the end of the wooden dock, to where she was sitting at the end of it. She was too short to reach any body part into the water, so her feet just sort of dangled, hovering above the water. Her jade eyes watched her friends happily playing. The sun glinted off the waters, causing a shining effect.

Her quills were up in a ponytail, something he found oddly attractive. She never wore them like this, but honestly... She always looked beautiful.

"A-Ames..." He stumbled, causing her to giggle.

"Come on," she pat the wood next to her, "You don't have to go in."

Her shirt was just a little too big for her, she was using it as a cover up. He sat, dropping his entire body weight onto the wooden planks that made up the dock.

It was actually sort of relaxing, just watching the sun set over their friends while his girlfriend rested her head on his shoulder. He lifted his own arm, decorating her shoulder.

Who knew water could be so peaceful?


	36. Burning Passion

**A/N: Based on an RP my ex-best friend and I did. The entire concept of it (and most of our RPs) was mine, and I still really like the** **idea of it... So why not?**

His face leaned over her shoulder, "Mmm... What're you making?" The smell of various spices wafted through his nose, a subconscious smirk coming to his face.

"Don't play dumb. You know exactly what it is." She smiled, feeling his hands rest on her hips. "You were hungry and... Well, heroes need to stay fed, don't they?"

His eyes sparkled. "Yes they do..."

She turned herself around, wiggling in his hold. "Good."

And he couldn't resist it. How could he? This lovely hedgehog was making him his favorite food just because he mentioned that he was hungry? Could life be any better?

His lips came into contact with hers, and her hands fell behind her, pressing up against the stove knobs so she didn't accidentally burn herself. And then she pushed herself off, wrapping her slender arms around his shoulders and pressing herself deeply into the kiss.

This was by far her favorite part of being with him. These tantalizing moments where just his touch was captivating her into-

The smell of burning food came between the two, and they pulled apart to find the pot practically on fire. Her guess was that she accidentally turned the knob from low to high and... After frantically putting everything out, she turned to him with a sheepish grin.

"Chili dog stand?" She mumbled, ashamed at her screw up.

He simply smiled, grabbing her hand, "Chili dog stand." He reassured.


	37. Weighty Issues

**A/N: This one was an idea from masteremeraldholder. A headcanon that Amy is insecure about her weight.**

His fingers danced across her sides, causing her face to suffuse with color. "S-Sonic! Stop!" She yelled through the giggles.

"Why should I?" His hands moved towards her stomach only for her to forcefully push him off, her smile fading. "Hey... What's wrong?" She was gathered into his arms, him allowing her to find comfort in his chest.

"I just... Well... I'm embarrassed..."

Hearing this, he pulled his face back to look at hers, "What? Why would you have to be embarrassed?"

"Because... Well... I mean... Ever since I haven't really had to chase you anymore... I've kinda..."

"Kind of what?"

Red flushed across her cheeks in a deep scarlet shade, as she mumbled her words out at a volume just loud enough for him to hear, "Gained some weight..."

"Why is that a problem? At least ya eat!"

"Yeah but... I dunno... I just don't feel... Pretty..."

"Hey... Don't think that." His warm hand grasped onto hers, and he looked her in the eye with the sincerest expression he could muster, "Don't ever think that. You're beautiful, and I will never see you as anything less than gorgeous. Okay?"

Her quills bounced lightly as she nodded, "Okay..."

A smile overcame his face, "I can make you start chasing me again if it makes you feel better."

And a chuckle ran out his mouth when she yelled a flustered "No!"


	38. Munchies

**A/N: Another one given to me by masteremeraldholder. Enjoy!**

Jade revealed itself to the dark while her ears twitched. Noise? She was the only one who lived in this house... Who...?

Another bang. She sprung herself out of the sheets and lightly landed her socked feet onto the floor. She wasn't exactly dressed for anyone to see her but- a crash.

The door silently swung open, her hammer slung over her shoulder. She quietly padded down the stairs, ready to wallop whoever decided to make their way into her humble abode.

She found the shadow of a hedgehog closing her fridge door, and without a second thought.

"Ow! Ames!"

"Chaos..." She flipped the light on, looking at the blue hedgehog strewn across her floor, along with about three chili dogs. "Sonic? What are you doing in my house in the middle of the night?!"

He sat up, rubbing his head. "I was hungry?"

"You... You loser." She dropped to her knees, hugging the hedgehog.

"A loser who loves you..."

"And the loser I love."


	39. Birthday

"Happy birthday." She mumbled the words into his chest. The very same one she had just woken up in.

"What? It's really my birthday?"

She lifted her head to meet the confused hedgehog. "Yes!" A laugh left her, and he smiled.

"What do I get for my birthday, hm?" His nose pressed up against hers, their breath intertwining because of the closeness. I mean, if anything, at least he'd get a birthday kiss, right?

She leaned in just a little closer, their lips almost touching, before whispering, "Nothing from me." And then she jumped up off the bed, and ran towards her closet. "Get ready, birthday hog! We have a birthday to get to and we're late."

His gaze fell onto the alarm clock next to him and he immediately jumped out of bed too. It was past noon! He chuckled as he hurried to get dressed.

If nothing else... At least he has a beautiful girlfriend to share the occasion with.

 **A/N: Short, sweet, to the point. Happy birthday, you blue jerk. I already posted some art for his birthday, you can find it on my dA page under the name BabyKichy if you really want to. It's pretty bad. XD Anyways, enjoy!**


	40. Nightmare

They laid in bed, both of their eyes closed. Their breathing had evened out long ago, and they had drifted off. His arms lazily fell around her waist, their legs intertwined. Their noses just barely touching. The creaking of the door opening.

It was the cliche parent moment in every movie. When the kid comes tugging on the sheets of the bed, rousing his mom from her peaceful slumber. Which is exactly what had just happened, as jade eyes opened to find similarly shaded ones staring sadly into hers.

"Chase, what's wrong?"

"I..." He paused to snuggle a little, rubbing at his eye. "I had a nightmare."

"Oh. Come here." She scooted over, allowing the small hedgehog to crawl up and over here, nestling himself between his two parents. "I promise no matter what, me and your dad will protect you." She laid her head down, affectionately pressing her nose against her son's, a motherly smile adorning her face.

"Really?" Small jade eyes filled with admiration. He knew who his parents were, he knew what they were capable of.

And he gasped when he felt himself lifted into his father's lap. When had he awoken? "Yes, really. Your mother is like incredibly strong. Trust me, I would know."

His mother giggled, punching his dad playfully in the arm. "Liar."

"Ow! Do you see this, Chase? Your mother is abusing me!" He feigned hurt, eventually laughing it off, Chase joining him, and then his mother too.

"And I promise I'll protect you too!" The small hedgehog proclaimed loudly, his parents giving him adoring smiles.

"I don't doubt it," they both mumbled, before laying themselves down. Eventually drifting back into the world of sleep. Sonic and Amy's hand were entertained over Chase.

A secret bubbled in Amy's mind. One she was eager to tell, but it would have to wait.

 **A/N: I feel bad about not having stories, so I wrote this too. More Chase! Hazzah!**


	41. Swimming Lessons

He dipped the very tips of his bare foot into the water before bolting up and away from the water.

"Oh come on, Sonic! It's not that bad!"

"It's cold! And it's wet and... And I don't like it!"

"I promise you it won't hurt you. I'm here. Come on."

"Nuh-uh."

"Would you do it for a platter of fresh cooked homemade chili dogs?"

Suddenly his ears perked up, swiveling over to the young, pink hedgehog. "You got yourself a deal!" And without hesitation, he jumped himself into the pool.

She watched as he did so shelling herself from the splash before looking at the hedgehog jump up and out of the water, fur bristled. He honestly looked like a cat from one of those cartoons she watched as a child.

"W-what's so funny? I coulda died!"

"You're such an idiot!" She held her hands over her mouth, stifling a giggle at his offended face.

"I'll have you know that I'm a cool idiot."

"No, a cute idiot."

"Oh come on..."

 **A/N: Overused cheesy idea. But hey! I like cheese. It makes my pizza taste FANTASTIC. Also, I love when Amy calls Sonic an idiot or a loser. I'm a slut for Headcanons like that. I should probably just make a list of my Headcanons for these two. I'm such a slut for them. uvu**


	42. Useless

She glared at the hardened mass encasing her arm. She glared at it with all the viscousness the world had ever produced. Her lip curled slightly as if she wanted to growl, but she wouldn't let herself stoop that low. But you could tell, oh, you could tell... she wanted nothing more than to rip it off faster that his feet could move. And he was scared of it. He was scared of the hurricane of thoughts that strung through her head. He was terrified, but at the same time...

He had never felt so safe.

She couldn't go out there. Not now. Not for a while. He didn't have to look over his shoulder every second to make sure she was holding her own. Not to say that he thought she couldn't, not at all! He just... couldn't help it...

"I'm _useless_." 

Record scratch. He tore his eyes up from the floor, back up to the glaring eyes that belonged to her. "What?"

"I said, I'm _useless_." 

"Where'd you get that idea?"

Her glare turned up to him. And he was certain that her stare was even deadlier than the mallet- "I can't wield it. I can't do anything! I can't fight, all I can do is stand back and watch now. Don't you see?"

"Ames, come on, that's not true."

"Yes, it is true, Sonic!" She held up the casted arm, "Look at me. I'm not like you! Your main weapon is your legs... mine is... in my arms... I can't swing my hammer with one arm." Her glare fell back to the arm, cradling the broken limb with her other hand. She actually looked fragile for a second, but the glare immediately stepped back up.

"That doesn't make you useless." He noticed her glare soften a bit. "Listen to me. To me, you're not like the rest of the group. And yes, you're especially not like me. We all have our jobs off the battlefield. Tails is the brains. Knuckles protects the Master Emerald. And Shadow... well, Shadow has a full time job of being Edgy McEdgerson."

That's one got a giggle out of her.

"What I'm saying is, sure, you can't step onto the battlefield for a coupla weeks. But that doesn't mean you're _useless_." 

Her eyes rose to him once again, the darkness gone, and only a bright shade of Jade left. "Thanks... Sonic..."

He winked, "No problem."

 **HEYYYYYYY. I have plans. I promise, I have plans. But... it'll be a while. But I've had this kind of stuck in my head, and I needed to get it out... and this doesn't HAVE to be shippy or anything, I just thought it was a cute idea. Whenever a character has a broken limb, it's usually Sonic, with a leg. But seriously, it's just as easy for Amy to break her arm, just saying. XD**


	43. Goodbye

There was an urgency in the way her lips bruised his. Almost as if she was telling him "You come back to me in one piece, I swear" through nothing more than raw, perfect, emotion.

His hand fell on her hip, the fingers pressing into the fabric of her dress. His other hand tangled with hers, allowing a firm squeeze to tell her it was going to be okay.

And when she pulled back, he saw the tears sparkling on her cheeks. The glistening water... it looked absolutely breathtaking. She wore everything well, including worry.

He mirrored her frown though inverted, a tender look in his eyes as he released her palm and cupped her cheeks. "Look, I may be a little reckless at times, but I promise- and I never break a promise- that I'll come back in one piece. Okay?"

She nodded slightly, turning her head to the side as the tears still slid down to her chin.

He knew she wasn't fully convinced, but he heard his name being called from the plane. "Hey, listen to me."

Her eyes fell on him, a sadness behind them that he was fighting off himself.

"You gotta trust me, I will be back."

She let her hands fall against his chest, wound into tight balls.

He rushed her bangs out of her face, and laid a soft kiss on her forehead, the shouting from the plane only getting louder. A sigh brushed his lips, blowing her bangs slightly. "I gotta go..."

Slowly, his hand slid off her cheek as he turned away from her.

Her hand jerked out, reaching to his back. "WAIT!"

He turned slightly.

"... Let me hear you say it again..."

He knew exactly what she meant, the words she spent too long trying to hear. He wasn't about to hold them from her again. "I love you, Ames."

"I love you, too..."

 **A/N: So, as it might turn out, I'm not really dead! Praise the lord above! I'm not exactly back, but I just wanted to write a little something for you** **guys. ;v;**


	44. Magic

**A/N: Yo. That's all. I'm not dead. Just sayin'.**

 _... His lips danced across her cheek. Her hand graced his. A sigh escaping her mouth..._

...

He slammed his hand down on the paper, rolling it into a fist and crumpling the paper with it, while his other hand cradled his forehead. A frustrated sound highlighted his heavy heart.

In the corner of the dark room laid a pile of crumpled paper, lying somewhat near the trash can.

The lines on the papers were all shaky, wobbled up and distorted because he hadn't been able to keep his hand still the entire time he had been sitting at the dimly lit desk.

The memory of the single fleeting moment of romance cluttered his mind. Though he knew it wasn't real. It had never happened. He had woken up 3 hours ago. And since then, he had been sitting at the desk in the corner of the room, attempting to put what he felt into words. He felt like she deserved something. And he knew he was too much of a wimp to say anything in person.

He slowly let his head glide down along his arm until his forehead hit the desk, his hand frustratedly tangling in his disheveled quills.

"Why can't I do this...?"

There was a small clack when his other hand fell against the desk.

Curiously, he looked up, out to his hand, and saw the light salmon-peach color of a shell just barely dangling out from underneath the glove.

He was especially fond of that memory. Knowing he would be forever safe under her luck. Anything she made was magical to him. She had always been obsessed with the stuff, magic.

"Destiny..." 

That was what she said the tarot cards had told her when they first met. They were destined to meet. Destined for something greater.

How he wished he could make her magic feel real to her. The bracelet, the cards, the books. He wanted to make her see how right she was. But he was scared.

She was the only thing Sonic the Hedgehog was scared of.


	45. Comfort

**A/N: Ayy, this one was written for my friend ITS NO USE IM OUTTA USE. XD Enjoy~**

He listened to the soft, rhythmic breathing on the communicator, realizing she had fallen asleep a while ago. But he found some sort of comfort... solace, in her light breaths. Something that told him everything was going to be fine.

He was holding one of his pillows, pressing it against his chest, in a futile attempt to match the comfort he felt whenever he held her in the same fashion. But it didn't help. Not much, anyways. He was really only finding comfort in the familiar sound of her sleeping. A small oversight he had never really payed attention to until now.

"Chaos, I..." he held the communicator closer to his ear, "I just want to hold you and kiss you and let you sleep in my arms..."

The sound remained steady. And he closed his eyes to it, finding the rhythm. She always breathed through her nose when she was asleep. Only ever making little, almost heavy breath noises. She never snored though. Unlike him.

She was a quiet sleeper... Which he almost regretted at this point, since it was hard to hear the comforting sound. It was only just barely audible. But he loved every little spike of sound whenever she took a breath in. And the grumble whenever she breathed out.

And after a while. After a while of just sitting there, listening to her steady breathing. He found himself falling into the same pattern. Breathing slower and slower until he was just... asleep.

And over the communicator, over either side, there was nothing but the quiet sizzle of resting breaths. Something simple but...

Very... very comforting.


End file.
